


Eight Months

by memyselfandwe



Series: Forever Dancing [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandwe/pseuds/memyselfandwe
Summary: (A continuation of Dancing With The Enemy)It's only been eight months, but James already knows he wants Rose to be by his side forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner, but I've had a terrible week and I got sidetracked. Anyway, it's based around Valentine's day, but the second chapter might not be ready until tomorrow. We will see.  
> Also, I still don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, sorry.

Eight months. That was how long it’s been since that day Rose took the initiative to kiss him, amongst other things, and kick-start this relationship. James entered his office, gazed at the calendar, and repeated to himself, “eight months.” Technically, eight months, one week, five days and, he glanced at his watch, two hours. Give or take, but who’s counting?

He sat at his desk, turned on his computer, and opened the search engine. His fingers rested on the keys, ready to type a slew of questions he had been asking himself all week, and after a few keystrokes he instead found himself staring at an array of diamond jewelry.

His current thoughts of, “is this too soon,” and, “maybe I’m reading too far into this,” were now replaced with several more, complicated questions. Cuts, colors, settings...more choices than he expected to encounter. He clicked around the site, hoping for some clarity when a knock at his door pulled him from his daze.

He glanced up from the screen and felt his eyes grow three times larger when he saw Rose staring back at him. “Rose,” he sputtered in surprise, frantically clicking to close the current page on his computer and leaping to his feet, “what are you doing here?”

“Hi to you too,” Rose said suspiciously, wondering what startled him.

“Sorry,” he stepped around his desk and pressed a kiss to her lips, “hello.”

“Is this a bad time, you seemed,” she glanced at his desk, “busy.”

“Nah, just patient files. Confidential patient files, you know patient privacy and all,” he smiled and suddenly felt guilty for lying.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded, then shook her current thoughts away, “I was just wondering if you wanted to eat out tonight?”

“Sure,” he responded cheerfully, “just give me a few minutes to finish up.” He grabbed a file from his desk, placed a kiss to her forehead, and dashed out the door.

Rose let out a steady breath and gazed around his empty office before taking a seat. Still wondering what made him act so unusual and telling herself not to worry about it.

* * *

 

 

“Eight months, two weeks, and four days,” James muttered to himself as he paced up and down the street, eyeing the jewelry store as if he were waiting for an invitation to come inside. He considered calling someone, but who? Amy couldn’t keep a secret from Rose and Rory couldn’t keep a secret from Amy. Jack was an option, but he had a habit of making situations like these far too uncomfortable and James was already stepping far out of his comfort zone as it was.

This was between him and Rose, he told himself, he needed to do this alone. He looked around at the people passing by, hoping nobody he knew saw him, then he dashed across the street and ran inside the shop before he second guessed himself.

He caught the woman behind the counter by surprise with his sudden entrance, then she stared at him in amusement as he froze at the center of the room, wide eyed and obviously terrified. She gave him a moment to settle down and watched him pace slowly over to a glass display. He stared at the jewelry as if it were all foreign to him. He rubbed his hand across the top of his head while blowing out a breath.

Finally, she took pity on him and approached slowly, “hello.” She smiled up at him gently and when she finally caught his eye, “is there anything in particular I can help you with today?”

James shook his head and took a step back, crossed his arms, then dropped them again. He read her name tag, Sarah Jane and looked into her kind eyes, feeling a bit more comfortable, “actually, I’m just looking for a ring.”

“Ok, what type of ring you are looking for?”

James felt his cheeks flaming, then stepped closer to the counter and told himself to stop being an idiot. He stared down at the numerous choices, “an engagement ring, maybe…” his eyes lifted to meet hers again, looking vulnerable, “is eight months too soon?”

Sarah Jane clasped her hands and rested them on the glass counter top while leaning forward Looking him directly in the eye, she repeated his question, “do you think eight months is too soon?”

James looked confused then shook his head no, “it could be eight months, or eight years, it’s not the time that matters, it’s the person.”

Sarah Jane smiled back at him proudly, “and her name?”

“Rose,” James replied, unable to keep himself from smiling in return.

“Alright,” Sarah Jane turned her attention back to the glass display, “we have several rings to choose from or you can design something custom. Do you have any style in mind for Rose?”

James swallowed and shook his head, “no, I thought they were all basically the same.”

“Ok, how about the band,” Sarah Jane asked, hoping to get a little more insight as to what he wanted, “did you want white gold, yellow gold, rose gold, platinum...” as she named them off she saw James’ eyes become even more vacant.

As an experienced jeweler, Sarah Jane decided to take a different approach. She stepped out from behind the counter and led James away from all the glittering diamonds and sat him at a small table near the register. She instructed him to sit and sat down across from him, “how about we start with you telling me a little bit about Rose?”

 

When James walked out of the shop his head was still spinning, and he still didn’t have a ring in hand. Sarah Jane had walked him through their various choices and in the end, he decided he wanted something unique. Once she helped him figure that out, she told him it would take at least a week to arrive. By that point, he had no choice but to agree to wait, it was only a week he told himself.

* * *

 

It was the longest week James had ever lived, but he finally got the call he had been waiting for, so when his lunch break came around, he dashed to the jewelry store.

Sarah Jane greeted him like an old friend when he walked in, then she brought out the ring he had chosen especially for Rose.

She placed it in his palm and he stared down at it in amazement. Such a small piece of jewelry suddenly felt so heavy in his hand as if he were holding his entire future, which technically he was. He stared at it from every angle, watching it sparkle under the lights above him, imagining it sitting on her finger.

It wasn’t extravagant, he knew Rose wouldn’t want something flashy, but he wanted it to be noticeable. He may have been a bit generous when choosing the diamond, but as he stared at it, sitting on the platinum band, accented with blue sapphires down the side, it all fit together perfectly.

Sarah Jane could tell he was pleased, judging by the expression on his face and set him off on his way, asking him to return in the future, with Rose, when it was time to buy their wedding bands.

 

With plenty of time left on his lunch, James arrived back to his office, carrying a sandwich he picked up along the way, the ring secure in his jacket pocket, and a grin he couldn’t wipe off his face even if he tried. He sat down at his desk and pulled the small box out of his pocket, just to be sure the ring was still there.

“Knock, knock,” he heard Jack’s voice ring out from the doorway and James tossed the box in his desk drawer slamming it shut. Jack grinned as he stepped inside, took a seat, and kicked his legs up on his desk as if he owned the place, “what was all that about?”

“What,” James’ brow furrowed as he unwrapped his sandwich, “you just caught me by surprise, I wasn’t expecting any company. Besides, you never visit me at work.”

Jack shrugged, “can’t a man stop by and visit his friend to say hi?”

“Most men, yes,” James studied him, “you seem to have some ulterior motive.”

Jack pouted, “I’m hurt, James. To think after all we’ve been through,” he stopped his charade when he realized James’ fuse was running short. He sighed, “fine, Rosie called.”

James sat up, “Rose? Why?”

“Because of all this,” Jack pointed toward his desk area, making a circular motion with his finger. “She said you’ve been a bit jumpy and distant, she’s worried something’s wrong and you don’t want to tell her.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” James said defensively, “everything’s been good, perfect, fantastic.”

“Then why did you jump when I popped in,” Jack asked.

James stared hard at Jack, but Jack didn’t back down.

“Come on, James,” Jack groaned, “I’ve seen you at your worst so whatever you’re hiding cannot be that bad.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” James argued, “well, not like you think.” Grumbling to himself, he pulled the drawer open, removed the small velvet box and placed it on the desk in front of Jack.

Jack looked at the box, then to James, then back to the box. Sitting upright, Jack picked it up and carefully opened it, staring at the ring inside, “James…wow!”

“I know,” James uttered in return.

“I mean,” Jack continued, “I’m flattered and all, but I thought we agreed to just stay friends and…”

“Not you, you idiot,” James yelled, snatching the ring out of Jack’s hands.

Jack laughed, “I’m just pulling your chain.” He pointed at the ring box, “so, that’s what you’ve been so secretive about lately?”

“Yeah,” James placed it back inside his jacket where he felt it would be safest, “I was debating it for a while, wondering if it was too soon, but…”

“Nah, it’s not too soon, not for you two,” Jack answered. “When were you planning to ask her?”

James stared at Jack as he thought about it, “I don’t know, soon?”

Jack chuckled, “ok, well, how were you planning on asking her?”

“How,” James repeated, then spun his chair around, staring out the window behind him.

Jack stood up and came to his side, “well, you can’t just walk in the door one night, toss her the box and say, hey, why don’t we get married. This only happens once, you gotta make it special. Women love that sort of thing.”

James rubbed his temples, “I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.”

“Well,” Jack said, “who else knows?”

“Just you,” James answered, “and Sarah Jane, she’s the one who sold me the ring.”

“Once again, I’m one of the first to know,” Jack beamed, “what about her mother?”

James looked up at him, “Jackie? What about her?”

“Aren’t you going to ask permission to marry her daughter?”

“I don’t need her permission,” James scoffed, “besides, she still isn’t all that happy about our relationship. She doesn't say so, but I can tell.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Jack replied truthfully, “given your rocky past and keeping things secret for so long, you owe her that much. Plus, it would earn you a lot more respect, not just from Jackie but from Rose as well.”

James leaned forward in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

Jack sat back in his chair and began drumming his hands on the desk while he stared around James’ office, then he smiled when he noticed the calendar, “you know James, Valentine’s day is just around the corner…”

James lifted his head and looked at Jack, “isn’t that a little cliché? Besides, I want to surprise her, I don’t want her to know what is happening before I have a chance to ask.”

“Right,” Jack nodded, “but what if you find a way to catch her off guard? Instead of dinner by candlelight or sitting under the stars, find something less traditional.”

James considered this, they were not a traditional couple so why should this moment be traditional?

“Dr. Noble,” Lynda called to James from the doorway.

Jack looked back at Lynda, hopped to his feet, and gave her his most dashing smile. He approached the young nurse, taking her hand gently between his own, “Jack Harkness, and who are you?”

“Lynda,” her cheeks reddened instantly, “I’m Dr. Noble’s nurse.”

“Hello, Lynda,” Jack purred, and lifted her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it.

“Would you mind flirting someplace else,” James said from behind him, making Jack leap back a step.

“I wasn’t…” Jack defended himself, then sighed and released Lynda’s hand.

Lynda smiled at James, “I really don’t mind.”

James shook his head at Lynda, “if you knew any better, you would.” He turned to Jack, “we’re done here? You’re not going to tell anyone about this, right?

Jack stood tall and saluted, “no sir, your secret is safe with me,” then winked at Lynda before walking away.

Lynda watched Jack until he was gone, then turned back to James, still blushing.

James knew that look and warned her again, “don’t.”

“I’m not,” Lynda replied, “besides, I thought he was your friend.”

“He is,” James agreed, “my best friend who I know all too well, which is why I’m telling you, don’t.” He reached out and plucked the folder from Lynda’s hand, she obviously forgot why she came to his office. Jack had that effect of people.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready,” he told her before going back to his desk to quickly eat his lunch. Jack was right, he admitted to himself as he took a large bite, he hated when he was right. If he asked Rose to marry him now without talking with Jackie first, it would just create more tension between him and his future…mother-in-law. He then shuddered at the thought.

* * *

 

Rose had just walked in the door when her phone began to ring. She dug for it inside her purse and glanced at the screen before answering it, “hey Jack.”

“Hey Rosie, are you busy?”

Rose took a breath and sat down, expecting bad news, “no, just got home.”

“Oh,” Jack said, “are you alone?”

Rose looked at the time, “yeah, James won’t be home for a couple of hours.”

“Really,” Jack’s voice dropped an octave, “what are you wearing?”

“Jack,” Rose groaned.

“You’re no fun,” Jack whined teasingly, “Anyway, I went to visit James today, caught him by surprise too.”

Rose let out a shaky breath, “oh, yeah…”

“Yeah,” Jack repeated, “honestly Rose, I don’t know what you’re getting yourself worked up over. I mean, yeah he’s a little off his game, but he loves you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rose said, “I’m just worried I’m pressuring him or something, with me moving in and all.”

“Never,” Jack said, “Rose, he’s never been happier, believe me. I think you are worrying yourself over nothing.”

“I suppose,” Rose sighed, “thank you Jack.”

“No problem,” Jack replied happily before his tone changed again, “so, what are you wearing?”

“Goodbye Jack,” Rose laughed and hung up before he could complain.

 

* * *

 

James nearly backed out of his plan to talk to Jackie several times before he reached the estate. Mainly because he worried that she wouldn’t approve, leaving him with the complicated decision to either ask Rose against her mother’s wishes, or wait until a later time and try again.

In the beginning it seemed as if Jackie was accepting of the two of them together, but as the months went on she became agitated, even more so when Rose moved in. Apparently, she wasn’t expecting this to last.

As he dragged his feet to her door he could already hear her voice carrying through the walls and he assumed she was on the phone as always. Whoever she was talking to could wait, he thought to himself and knocked, it didn’t sound like an urgent call.

Jackie opened the door and her face instantly changed to a frown when she saw James. She poked her head out slightly, looking for Rose, then looked back at James, “what do you want?”

“Oh nice,” James said sarcastically.

“Whatever, hello,” Jackie grumbled, “now, what is it?”

James rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward, “I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Blimey, what have you done,” Jackie asked accusingly.

James dropped his hand, “nothing, I just need to talk to you.”

Jackie sighed loudly to show her displeasure, then invited him in.

James entered and once he reached the living room his eyes widened and he took a step back as if to run. Jackie wasn’t on the phone with anyone, apparently she was having Mickey and Martha over for dinner and they were all having a nice chat before he showed up.”

“Is this a bad time,” James asked Jackie, hoping she would say it was and he could leave.

“No, this is a great time to talk about whatever you did to Rose,” Jackie said accusingly.

“What happened to Rose,” Mickey perked up.

James turned to him, “nothing,” then looked back at Jackie, “everything is fine with me and Rose, fantastic even.”

“If it’s so fantastic, then why are you here,” Jackie asked.

The room went silent as they all stared at him. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and decided to just blurt it out, “I’m gonna ask Rose to marry me.” It sounded more like a declaration than a request.

Martha was the only one who seemed excited, Jackie and Mickey’s mouths just hung open in shock.

“If that’s all right,” he added, “my friend Jack said something about talking to you about it first.”

“Marry,” Jackie responded, “you two have only been together for six months.”

“Eight months actually,” James pointed out, “you keep forgetting the other two months before you found out.”

“You’ve only been together for eight months,” Jackie corrected herself, “before that, she couldn’t stand to even look at you.”

“We’ve gotten past that,” James grumbled.

“Maybe it is a little soon,” Mickey chimed in and Martha slapped his leg, shushing him.

“Honestly,” Jackie continued, “you two are already living together, I don’t know why you are so quick to…” she gasped, “you got her pregnant, didn’t you?”

James tried telling Jackie no, but she was already wailing loudly, “I asked her if she was being careful and I warned her this would happen if she wasn’t. Now she’s being forced into marriage to avoid being an unwed mother…”

“Will you stop,” James shouted, silencing Jackie. He bent down so he was eye level with her and spoke firmly, “no, she’s not pregnant, no she’s not being forced into marriage or anything else. I just came here to ask for your blessing because my idiot friend told me it was the proper thing to do.”

“What if I say no,” Jackie spat and stepped toward James, causing him to take a step back, “what if you don’t have my blessing and I say you can’t marry my daughter? What will you do then?”

Mickey and Martha could only watch, both James and Jackie were forces to be reckoned with and now it was the showdown of the century and they had front row seats.

James glared at Jackie and she was staring back at him just as fiercely, he was beginning to regret coming.

His face finally relaxed, and he sighed, “I don’t know. I could wait and ask you again tomorrow, and again after that. I’ll ask you every day if I have to. Telling me no today isn’t going to change my mind.”

“Are you being serious,” Jackie asked, “or is this some crazy idea you had while watching tele last night?”

“No,” James answered, “I mean, yes I’m serious, but no this isn’t something sporadic,” he dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, opened it, and held it out for Jackie to see, “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.”

Jackie’s face was unreadable as she reached out and removed the ring from its resting place, giving it a closer inspection.

“Careful,” Mickey teased as he came to Jackie’s side for a closer look, “you may not get it back.”

Jackie did hold the ring longer than James was comfortable with, but he made no move to snatch it back. He watched her examine it from all angles, either admiring it or looking for a flaw, he couldn’t tell.

“When were you planning to ask her,” Martha asked, coming forward.

 “Soon,” James replied, “I haven’t decided when exactly.”

“Well, whenever it is, you better have something special in mind,” Jackie announced as she handed him the ring, “she’s my daughter and she deserves the best.”

James grinned, that was confirmation enough for him, “I’ll make it something she’ll never forget.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a tad longer than I wanted, but I wanted to get it right. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading, I'm glad everyone enjoys this so much.

Rose stood in the hallway outside James’ office with a knot in her throat after hearing the news that he would be working late, “how long will it be?”

“A few hours,” James said, “sorry, but I’m on call and these things happen.”

Rose sighed as James pulled her closer as she buried her face in his chest. He’s been called into work plenty of times before, but she was hoping they could spend their first Valentine’s day together. Now she wasn’t sure when he would be home.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he told her.

“It’s not your fault,” Rose mumbled, “they need you more than I do. We can do something tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, “come on, I’ll walk you down.”

 

When they reached the lobby, they saw Mickey standing there with Martha. She was holding a large bouquet of flowers making James wish he at least thought to do that.

“What’s going on,” Mickey asked, seeing Rose’s disappointed face.

“James has to work, and he won’t be home until late tonight,”

“Yeah, Martha has to work too,” Mickey added, “that’s why I stopped in to surprise her.”

Martha smiled over at Mickey, “I told him not to do anything, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Well, luckily we didn’t make any big plans,” Rose said, “so we can celebrate later. Until then, I guess I’ll just go home and catch up on some work.”

“Why don’t the two of you go out,” Martha suggested, “no sense in you both being alone tonight.”

Rose gave Martha a curious glance, “no, I think that would be a little odd.”

“I don’t see why not,” James agreed, catching Rose by surprise. “It doesn’t have to be dinner by candlelight, just two mates hanging out. That way neither of you will be sitting home alone all night.”

Rose looked at Mickey, uncertain, and he shrugged, “I’m ok with it if you are.”

Rose took a moment to consider this and she supposed they were right. If she stayed home by herself knowing it was Valentine’s day, she would probably feel even more lonely. “Ok, just don’t keep me out too late.”

“Nah,” Mickey smiled, “I gotta be at work tomorrow anyway.”

They said their goodbyes and Mickey walked Rose out, discussing plans for the evening and Mickey seemed to already have something in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was nice, “nice,” meaning the food was good and the company was good, but Rose still missed James terribly. Maybe she was being silly, she thought. Mickey was in better spirits, despite being in her same situation. He paid the bill and insisted they take a walk.

 They were passing a group of shops when Rose heard a boy calling, “Miss Tyler,” from far away. She looked up and saw Toby, her student from the previous year. He was at a full sprint, coming at her.

“Toby,” she called back happily.

He slowed to the stop before nearly colliding with her. “Are you busy,” he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

“Not really,” she chuckled, “I was just out with my mate Mickey here for dinner.”

Toby looked over to Mickey smiling, then back to Rose. He was about to burst with excitement as he bounced on his toes. “My mum is watching me and my friends and she brought us here to play paintball. Can you play, pleaaase?”

“Oh,” Rose was taken by surprise, “well, I don’t know. I really wasn’t planning on doing anything adventurous tonight.” She watched Toby’s bottom lip protrude and his hands clasped in front of him pleadingly as he asked, “please,” again.

“Come on Rose,” Mickey whined too, “it’s not like we have anywhere to be.”

Now both Mickey and Toby were staring at her with puppy dog eyes, “you two are terrible,” she laughed, “fine, just one round though.”

Toby grabbed her hand and started pulling her away toward the paintball arena and Rose had to jog to keep up with him. They entered the building and Rose was flooded by memories of her previous time there with James and she began feeling guilty being there without him.

“I’m sorry he bothered you,” Toby’s mother said to Rose as she was dragged further inside, “he saw you and just took off.”

“It’s fine, I was just out with my mate here, since we are both stranded for the night. Actually, it’s quite nice having something fun to do.”

 

They began suiting up and Mickey seemed more excited than the children, “I’ve been wanting to go here for a long time, I just haven’t had the opportunity. Maybe I’ll bring Martha sometime.”

“Wait till you get in there,” she pointed at the boys, “they’re quite good.”

Mickey laughed at her comment, “nah, I think the two of us can handle them.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she teased then slipped away, checking the time. She was seriously missing James now. She went over to her purse and grabbed her phone, wondering if she would be able to catch him before he went into surgery.

She dialed the number to the surgery unit and it was picked up almost immediately by one of the young nurses, by the name of Susan.

“Hi,” Rose greeted her pleasantly, “I was wondering if Dr. Noble was available.”

“I don’t think so,” the girl said and put her on hold.

Rose could see the kids getting ready to go in and she knew she was running out of time.

The line picked up again, “actually, Dr. Noble isn’t working tonight.”

“Are you sure,” Rose asked, feeling a knot in her throat.

“Well, he’s not on the schedule and nobody has seen him since the afternoon,” Susan told her, “I can take a message.”

“No,” Rose choked out, “no, it’s fine.” She hung up the phone and dropped it into her purse, wondering why James lied to her, fearing the worst.

“Miss Tyler, come on,” Toby came running in and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

Reluctantly, Rose followed. She really wanted to leave, but she was currently trapped and had to at least fake being happy until it was over. Then she could figure out what was going on with James.

Mickey saw Rose reappear and immediately noticed something was wrong, “everything all right?”

“I’m fine,” Rose forced a weak smile, “let’s just get this over with.”

She seemed far less eager than before and Mickey felt slightly worried for her but carried on.

Moments later they were inside, running at full speed with a group of boys on their tail.

“Argh,” Mickey yelped when he was pelted in the back as he followed Rose, making quick turns.

Eventually they fell quiet, eerily quiet, and Rose ducked behind a wall.

“Where’d they go,” Mickey whispered, peering up slowly.

Rose shook her head, “I don’t know, last time this happened…” she trailed off at the memory, feeling her heart sink, “never mind.”

Mickey didn’t know what changed within the last few minutes to make her like this and as much as he wanted to console her, he had a mission to attend to. He began to creep away, “well, we can’t just sit here.”

“Mickey,” she whispered after him, but he didn’t reply. She grunted and slipped out of her hiding place, heading toward where he disappeared. Slowly she walked, staying hidden behind a wall and she called to him again, “Mickey?”

Now it was so silent she wondered if she was the only one in there, until she noticed a small head pop up and disappear. Diving back behind a high wall, she slowly backed away, hoping her friend would reappear. Suddenly, from behind, she felt a large hand enveloped hers.

“There you are,” she whispered as she turned around, “I thought you…” her words escaped her when her eyes met James’ icy blue ones, hidden behind the clear goggles. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening and all she could say was, “what are you doing here?”

“Trying to surprise you,” James said with a bright grin.

Rose didn’t know whether to be upset or happy at that moment, so she tugged him down and kissed him, then let him go and hit him in the bicep.

“Ow,” he winced and backed away, “what was that for?”

“For lying,” she argued, “you’ve been acting all suspicious and making me worry.”

"He chuckled, “how else was I going to catch you off guard. This took a lot of planning, I had to say something to throw you off.”

Rose grinned, “and you got Mickey to play along?”

“Who do you think helped me put this all together?”

“James,” Mickey yelled from the opposite side of the wall, “I can’t hold them back much longer, they’re ready to attack!”

“I’m surprised they held off this long,” James yelled back and chanced a peek out at Mickey and counted four boys, wondering where the other two were hiding.

“So, what’s the plan,” Rose whispered.

James grabbed her hand and tugged, “we run.”

Rose felt guilty for a moment, leaving Mickey behind like that until she noticed the boys abandoned him the moment they saw the two of them emerge.

Rose saw the exit and she thought they would make it until James started getting blasted in the chest from two angles. They slid to a stop and dropped to the floor behind a bunker.

A moment later Mickey startled them when he slid in behind them. “You weren’t kidding,” he said to Rose, “I think they had this planned.”

“I know they did,” James replied, “they promised to give me time to find Rose and that’s it, we’re on our own now.” He paused and listened to the sound of oncoming footsteps and he knew their time was up. “We have no choice but to run for it,” James said to Mickey, “I’ll work from the right and you take the left.”

“What about Rose,” Mickey asked, looking back at her.

“I’ll be safe,” Rose assured him, remembering her last experience. “Why do you think they only shot you and James?” She got ready to stand and flashed her friend a smile, “I’m the princess.”

James and Mickey prepared to run, and James glanced back at Rose, “see you on the other side?”

“Not if I see you first,” Rose gave him one last kiss, then watched James and Mickey dash away. She gave them a moment, then stood upright and found Toby just a few feet away already waiting to rescue her. She smiled and took his outstretched hand.

 

* * *

 

 

As she walked out of the arena with Toby she was met up by his mother who was watching her arrive with a knowing grin.

“Ok, I was not expecting that,” Rose told the woman, laughing as she pulled the goggles off. Then watched Toby race back inside to find his friends.

“I knew you two were more than just friends,” his mother remarked.

Rose unzipped her suit, “it’s a long story, believe me.” She threw the discarded jumpsuit in the bin and waited to see the aftermath, hoping it was just as humorous as before.

She wasn’t disappointed. James and Mickey came stepping out, their arms up in surrender, and both splattered in paint. James considerably more so than Mickey as he scowled at him.

“He was supposed to have my back,” James said to Rose as he nodded over at Mickey, “as soon as they began shooting he ran for cover.”

Mickey simply shrugged it off and laughed, “at least I can walk out of here without my head looking like a snow cone.”

James grumbled and shook his head, then felt a shove from behind as Toby pushed him forward, his little body heaving against James’ much larger frame.

James didn’t put up much resistance as he came forward and, to Rose’s amusement, he acted just as irritated as he did the first time.

Toby stood in front of him and pointed at the floor, demanding James kneel.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” James sighed, fell to his knee, and ripped the goggles off his head, tossing them at Mickey.

 He took a deep breath and looked up at Rose and nearly forgot what he was going to say, mainly because of the small crowd standing behind Rose that he didn’t notice before. He must have been silent for too long because Toby gave an exasperated sigh and stomped over and whispered some direction to him.

James thanked him and patted him on the back, then looked back up at Rose, “Rose, I know I don’t need to tell you I’m sorry for all those years I mistreated you, but I still regret it to this day.”

“James, you don’t…” Rose began, but Toby poked her and shushed her. He’s never shushed her before, she thought, and closed her mouth.

James winked at Toby and continued, “anyway, I realized that all that time I spent trying to find ways to hurt you, I was missing out on all the opportunities I had to make you smile.”

He looked up at her earnestly, “these last few months have been fantastic and I realized I don’t want to waste any more time.” Unzipping his suit, he reached inside and pulled out the ring, “I love you, Rose Tyler, and I want to spend forever trying to make you happy.”

Rose’s mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened, James was glad to see that she didn’t see this coming. Seconds passed, and she still didn’t say anything, she didn’t even move. He was considering getting up and shaking her from her daze when she fell to her knees, threw her arms around him, and kissed him. He nearly fell back with all the force she came at him with, but he managed to steady himself as he caught her.

She broke the kiss and he dropped his forehead to hers, “you still haven’t said anything.”

Rose’s eyes were sparkling, “you really want to marry me?”

James brought his paint covered hand to her cheek, “yeah, is that all right?”

Rose choked out a laugh and nodded, “yeah.”

James pressed his lips to hers, then pulled his hand away and smiled at the smeared blue handprint he left behind. He stood up and helped Rose to her feet and held up the ring. Sure, it was a little messy, but so were they, and it would wash off.

Rose gave him her hand and he slid the ring on, thankful it fit perfectly. She looked down at it, still in disbelief, and noticed the paint that covered her hand and arm. She looked down at herself, and laughed, “looks like we both need a shower now.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled and kissed her forehead, “but, it’ll have to wait. I sorta promised Toby’s mum that I would stick around and watch them for the next two hours in exchange for all of this.”

“So, for Valentine’s day, we’re babysitting,” Rose giggled.

“Only until eight,” James lifted her hand, placed a kiss to her knuckles, and admired the ring on her finger, “after that, I’m all yours.”

“Good,” Rose draped her arms around her neck, “because I had a few plans of my own.” She kissed him again and he pulled her close as Rose melted in his arms. It was a blissful moment cut short by Jackie hollering at them.

“Cut it out you two,” she smacked James in the arm with a rolled-up magazine, “or do I have to turn the hose on you, there are children present.” Despite her yelling, she had a hint of a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter. She noticed the confusion on Rose’s face, “what, you think I would miss out on seeing my daughter getting engaged?”

Jackie then tried wiping some of the paint from her daughter’s face, frowning when she realized she only made it worse. “You two go on, I spoke with Toby’s mother while you were in there, Mickey and I are going to watch them so you two can go celebrate.”

“Mum, I can’t make you do that for us,” Rose argued.

“Nonsense,” Jackie stopped her, “you think I can’t handle six little boys? Well seven if you count Mickey,” she pointed at the crowd of boys getting ready for the next round with Mickey looking just as excited.

Rose watched her friend and laughed. Her mum was right, she knew these boys and they weren’t too mischievous, compared to other boys their age, plus they had plenty to keep them busy.

“Thank you,” she held back from hugging her, knowing her mum wouldn’t appreciate getting covered in paint as well. She began leading James away as Jackie gave him a small nod and a hesitant smile. She knew her mum still needed convincing, but she was slowing coming around and she knew they had forever to prove it to her.


End file.
